


Sweet Tongue

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Ice Cream, Licking, M/M, Rimming, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jungjae loves ice cream.It was one of his guilty pleasures and on a hot day like this, there was nothing better than sitting on the terrace with his shirt opened up and light pants, enjoying his vanilla ice-cream.
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung / Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> I dreamt about something similar x,D
> 
> this is for SallyB because its so pure Jungjae Bottom xD
> 
> This is pure fiction that was created in my mind.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jungjae loves ice cream.

It was one of his guilty pleasures and on a hot day like this, there was nothing better than sitting on the terrace with his shirt opened up and light pants, enjoying his vanilla ice-cream.

He looked up when Woosung walked through the veranda door, topless and only some jogging pants hanging low on his hips, with his hair still damp from the shower he took.

Jungjae stared at him shamelessly while he licked his ice cream off the spoon and took in, his muscles that were still tense from his training or how his veins were still clearly visible on his arms. He was only a little bit jealous that Woosung seemed to put a little less effort into his training but then the other had not the problem of having a sweet tooth like himself. And as long as he still got something out of the other’s training success, he could not complain too much.

Woosung had just come back from filming yesterday night, while Jungjae was already asleep, unfortunately. When arms wrapped around him and someone kissed his neck he woke up for a second but only to intertwine their fingers and press back against him. He had been too tired from a shooting and his busy schedule. 

Today though both were enjoying a day off. 

Seeing Woosung walking up to him, skin still a little damp from the shower and glistening in the sun, Jungjae could feel a warmth spreading through his body that had nothing to do with the hot summer air.

Their eyes met and Jungjae smiled at Woosung and held the cup of icecream higher in an offering gesture. Woosung came over to him and leaned down, both hands on the hand rests and his knee between Jungjae’s and took the spoon into his mouth. Watching him closely Jungjae closed his mouth instinctively when he did and pulled the spoon back to get another scoop of ice cream.

He teased his lover with it before quickly eating it himself. Jungjae smirked at Woosung and offered him the next, but he decided against it again and withdrew it, making the other furrow his brows.

„What are you playing at Jagiya?“

Woosung asked him, recognizing easily when his partner got into a playful mood.

„Hmm. I feel very clumsy today—„  
Jungjae looked into the cup of ice-cream and moved it around, analyzing how much of it has already melted. Enough it seems.

He brushed his pink, see-through shirt further to the side and held the cup over his body to tilt it until the molten ice-cream dripped onto his chest. Jungjae gasped at how cold it was and bit his lip meeting Woosung’s intense gaze.  
With very good control of his wrist, Jungjae poured a thin line of the white liquid over one of his nipples, his chest, stomach, and let some of it pool into his bellybutton. With a faked shocked expression glanced at Woosung who was swallowing thickly. 

„Ah see, so clumsy I spilled it. Can you help me clean it up?“

Woosung laughed at his intentional bad acting but then his eyes flickered to Jungjae’s torso. Leaning down, Woosung licked over Jungjae’s chest, to his nipple that he sucked into his mouth forcefully enough to make it sting and Jungjae jerk back. Placing a soft kiss on he then opened his mouth wide and bit into Jungjae’s breast teasingly while cupping his other with his hand and squeezing it.

Jungjae sighed and leaned his head back, watching the other closely while he took another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. He shuddered when Woosung blew against the wet skin and brushed his fingertips along his rips and side to his hips.  
Woosung shuffled lower and Jungjae spread his legs, observing him while he was following the trail of ice-cream. Lazily he rubbed his foot along Woosung’s thigh while the other's mouth was working its way down, nibbling teasingly on the skin or sucking on it until it was almost a little painful and Jungjae gasped.

Moaning lowly he arched his back a when Woosung’s tongue dipped into his belly button and sucked on it to get all of the ice-cream out of it. Jungjae, grinned around the spoon in his mouth at Woosung, when he looked up at him.  
Holding his eyes Woosung brushed his hands up over Jungjae’s legs and over his clothed groin, the thin ming-green fabric thin enough to make him feel the warmth of Jungjae’s hands clearly.  
Way too soon the hand was gone again and Woosung leaned up, having cleaned up all of the ice-cream with his mouth. He kneeled between Jungjae’s legs and brought his hands to the front of his pants, a finger running along the inside of them and pulling them down a little. 

Jungjae’s cock twitched when his fingertip brushed along the head of his cock and Woosung gave him a dirty look for his decision to not wear something underneath.

„If you’re so clumsy today, you better take off your pants, the fabric is easily ruined.“ 

„So considerate of you.“

Jungjae grinned at him and took another spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth while Woosung opened his pants, eyes fixed on him.

After opening the zipper Woosung took Jungjae’s cock in his hand, jerked it once, and then brushed his thumb over the tip. Jungjae moaned softly when his warm hand wrapped around him and thrust his hips up only to moan frustrated when Woosung let go of him again to grab the waistband of his pants instead.

Woosung pulled the pants down and Jungjae lifted his hips first and then his legs so that he could slide them off completely.  
Finally free of the piece of clothing, Jungjae spread his legs again and wanted to lay them down next to Woosung but the other caught his right leg and kissed his knee while he reached for the icecream.  
Jungjae handed it over wondering what he was planning and shivered when the cool liquid rand down the inside of his leg. Woosung was lees sparing with it and some of it pooled into his crotch and ran along the crease of his leg.  
As if it was not enough already Woosung let some more of it drip on Jungjae’s cock that twitched excitedly.

„Seems like I’m clumsy too today, let me clean that up.“

Woosung had his mischievous glimmer in his eyes and started licking down Jungjae’s leg starting from his knee. He stopped midway to bite down and nibble on the skin and sucked it into his mouth until it was dark red.  
Leaving a kiss he licked lower and forced Jungjae’s leg further to the side to get the ice-cream before it would drop on the lounger. Woosung sucked on the sensitive skin and caused another tremble.

Glancing up at Jungjae, Woosung licked along his dick and blew against it, making Jungjae shiver violently.  
And then Woosung stood up.  
Jungjae gazed at him with an open mouth and wanted to protest but Woosung only took the icecream and told him to turn on his stomach.

Their eyes were locked onto each other and Woosung took a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth, one of the last of it that has not molten yet, while he was waiting for Jungjae to move. Jungjae lowered the upper part of the lounger to make it even and sat up, brushed his shirt off his shoulders, and turned around.  
Making himself comfortable with his head in his arms Jungjae wiggled his hips, knowing fully well that Woosung loved the sight of his bubble butt.  
A cold hand gripped one of his asscheeks and he moaned when it squeezed him while there was another tickling sensation between his shoulder blades, running lower to pool in the small of his back.

He spread his legs when Woosung kneeled between them and moaned when the tongue was licking from his lower to his upper back. From there lips were moving lower again, giving every inch of skin that was touched by the ice cream some special attention to clean it off the sticky liquid.

„Woosung“

Jungjae mewled lowly, stretched his arms, and arched his back.  
Kissing lower, Woosung gripped his ass cheek and squeezed it while he cleaned Jungjae’s back from the remaining ice cream, eliciting a moan from Jungjae.  
The heat of his mouth was gone suddenly and replaced by cold liquid, making Jungjae whine lowly and shudder when it ran down along his cleft to his balls.

Woosung slid his arms under his legs and pushed his hips up and Jungjae moaned and gripped the lounger when the other sucked the ice-cream off of his balls before it could drip on the lounger. Woosung squeezed both of Jungjae’s cheeks apart, licked the rest of the sticky liquid away and nibbled on the ticklish spot on his lower back, Jungjae moaned louder when he sank his teeth into his asscheek and then sucked on the crease of his legs and ass. 

Jungjae was already a trembling mess when he Woosung’s tongue slid into him. Moaning loudly he wanted to press his hips into the lounger but Woosung’s arms were still holding him up and he whined frustrated when he got no friction on his cock and pressed back against Woosung’s face instead to at least get his tongue deeper inside of him.

Jungjae crossed his arms and buried his face against them, while Woosung withdrew his tongue and brushing his nose along his cleft, making Jungjae shudder with his breath against his wet hole. 

„You think you can take me like that?“

Woosung’s voice sounded rough and was thick with want and Jungjae felt goosebumps running over his skin.

„Yes. Please.“

Jungjae begged and pushed back against him. Woosung bit into the inside of his thigh and despite his words licked into him again, devouring his ass a little longer before he finally withdrew. Jungjae heard him pull down his pants and moaned. He shuddered with anticipation when Woosung shuffled closer and gripped his hips. 

As soon as he felt the other’s tip against his hole, Jungjae pressed back until Woosung was fully seated into him.

Woosung’s grip on his hip tightened and his breath hitched, Jungjae could feel his cock twitch inside of him and tensed his walls around him, making him groan lowly. 

When Woosung did not start moving soon enough for Jungjae’s likings he started to thrust his hips and fuck himself on his lover’s cock, arching his back even more and moaning softly. Woosung slammed into him hard suddenly and Jungjae bit into his arm to not scream when his cock brushed him just right.

Woosung kept up a steady rhythm and when he realized that Jungjae was getting close he slipped out of him, grabbed his legs, and turned him around on his back.  
Jungjae arched his back and threw his head back when he slid into him again with one perfect aimed thrust and with only a few more deep thrusts he could feel the overwhelming need to come take over and when Woosung drove into him again, brushing his prostate just right, he came spilling over himself while crying out his lover’s name. 

Woosung kept thrusting inside him, making Jungjae whimper weakly, before he came he slipped out of him and to spill on his stomach instead, mixing his with Jungjae’s cum on his stomach. 

Both were breathing hard and sweat was running down their bodies, making the shower Woosung had before totally useless. 

Jungjae was coming down faster and reached for the cup of ice cream Woosung had placed next to them on the small table. Looking into it he smirked when he noticed that there was still some left. Grinning at Woosung he poured the rest of it onto himself where their cum was already pooling on his body.

He scooped up some of it with two fingers and took them into his mouth.

„I spilled some more of it, you think you can help me one last time?“

Woosung let out a breathless laugh, „Sometimes, you’re really insatiable.“

Jungjae only laughed and watched Woosung lean down to take care of the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you liked it <3


End file.
